Tales of Republic City
by Xander867
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring all of our favorite characters. Story #3-Korra has trouble learning about the spirit world so she recieves help from the spirit of a friend from another life, Toph. But Toph has troubles of her own that concern her daughter
1. Moonlit Night

Gleaming moon light rained down upon the city and turned it into a majestic beauty. The orb of light hung high in the cloudless sky and shed light on all with its sight.

The lake within the central park was crystalized by the light and was as solid as earth, not moving a single inch, not making the smallest of sounds, everything was calm and collective.

A hand rose and guided a stream of water upwards. A flick of the wrist made it creep higher and making it sparkle with shards of ice like a dragon stretching a long imposing neck covered in scales.

The manipulator pushed and the pillar of water until it broke free from its home and fanned out into the fridge nighttime air. An arc was formed and then a complete circle which fit perfectly around the moon.

The water then froze complete and shattered into a million snowflakes. Each little shape took in a piece of moonlight and glowed brightly with a wondrous fury. It all seemed so alive.

"Most people would have to go to an opera to something as beautiful as this."

A voice penetrated the darkness. It resonated from a park bench with a single light pole hanging overhead. There sat a man whose sharp eyes captivated the water master like nothing else in the world.

"Flattery will get you nothing, Mako." The water bender retorted and crossed her arms across her breast.

The man, Mako, sighed and got off the bench. "Who said I was asking for anything?" He tightened the red scarf around his neck and approached the water bender who happened to be not only his teammate but also a hothead, master bender of three elements and above all else, a significant other.

"Boys always want something," She said and smirked.

Mako rolled his eyes. "It's not like girls are not always after something either."

The girl leaned in close. "True but I don't want _something_, I want _someone_."

"Korra," Mako began, drawing on every bit of his willpower to not embrace her. "I thought we'd agreed to be friends until the tournament was over."

The Avatar, master of the four elements, had a weakness. It was that she could not resist the rebellious look in Mako's eyes. "Does it really matter if we wait five weeks or five years? We can be friends but that would just be an illusion and you know it." She took one of his hands into hers. "I like you," She reached for the other. "And you like me. What are we waiting for?"

He couldn't look away, he just couldn't. Her lips were so smooth and close, begging to be felt. "You know and I know that it would jeopardize our teamwork. Not to mention how Asami and Bolin would feel about it. I just… I don't want to get involved right now." Someone had set a fire under his skin and his cheeks were flaming red now.

A sign of disappointment played across Korra's face but soon was replaced by revelation. "If you don't want me then why would you follow me out here in the middle of the night? Did you want to see me bend or…" She pressed her chest against his. "Was there something else you wanted?"

Their faces were separated by a hair's width of air. Her cheeks did little to hide her own emotional intensity and too were aflame with passion.

"You're right, there is something I want." He enveloped her in an embrace and held her as if he were holding the world. "It's you."

They kissed in the moonlight with a passion neither of them had experienced in their very first kiss. The fire that they shared bloomed into a wondrous flower of emotion that represented so much of their feelings for one another. Seconds turned to minutes and it was only the need for oxygen that had finally separated their lips.

"Best kiss ever," Korra grinned.

Mako had a cool look about him. "Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long."

The girl continued to grin. "You can stop apologizing and just kiss me again." She said and he did.

**Some Korra & Mako fluff for you, hope you've enjoyed it. **

**xander867 **


	2. An Old Friend

Releasing a billow of steam, the train came to a final stop in Republic City's Grand Central Station. The doors to the mechanical behemoth slid open and passengers from all over stepped out. The last to step off was an old man cloaked in a robe with a hood that concealed his face. He had wrinkled skin with a white beard hanging from the jaw and a pair of sharp yellow eyes. He walked slowly with a cane to support him and he walked on wooden sandals that _clanked _every time he took a step on the polished marble floor.

The old man looked around the jungle of people crisscrossing from here to there all over the station. He hasn't seen crowds like this since his time in Ba Sing Se which must've been at least seventy years ago. In all of his travels he has never seen so many people. The last time he was in Republic City it was still being built and being organized by Avatar Aang.

Taking a few steps outside the station and found a statue in the middle of the square. It was a statue of a fire bender who held an eternal flame in his hand that would never go out. The statue also had a scar across the left eye just like the person who it represented. Fire Lord Zuko.

The old man stared at it for a long while before - out of nowhere - a white blur bumped into his back and knocked him onto the ground.

A feminine gasp came from behind as the old man strangled to push himself up. "Are you all right," the woman asked before singlehandedly pulling the man up with a simple tug. The old man found his feat back on the ground and the woman handing him his dropped cane. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Oh no it's alright," The old man said with a regal smile. "I'm sure you were in a hurry." His voice sounded frail and weak but full of youthful spirit.

"So you're alright?" The woman asked.

The old man finished brushing dirt of his robe. "Why yes, I'm al…" His sentence dropped when he finally turned to face whoever knocked him over. The snout of a gigantic polar bear dog was in his face and sniffing him. "Oh my,"

The woman grinned sheepishly. "Naga, sit," The dog backed away and sat down behind the woman. She was fair skinned with crystal blue eyes and thick black hair. "Good girl,"

"Why that's a polar bear dog isn't it?" The old man said and held a hand up for the pet to sniff. "I never seen one this far from the artic regions."

"She goes wherever I go," The woman explained. "As my spirit guide, me and her and inseparable."

The old man cocked an eyebrow. "Spirit guide?" He took a closer look and the young woman. "Ah yes, you must be the Avatar. I should've realized it sooner."

"How did you know?" She asked. "I've only been known to the world for like a month now. I didn't think my face is that well known."

The old man laughed loudly and caught a little attention from the passerby's. "I read all about you and you're, what was it, 'Pro-bending' team." He shook his head. "You're more famous than you know. Who'd have thought?"

"Okay, well, sorry again. I should get back to walking Naga." The Avatar turned to mount on her spirit guide.

"You know, the last time I saw the Avatar he gave me a proper farewell before heading off to save the world." The old man said with a grin.

This made Avatar Korra pause and pull Naga to a halt. She turned and said, "You knew Avatar Aang?"

"Why of course, I was one of his closest friends despite us having a rather bad first meeting."

Korra blinked and studied the man. "Just who are?"

The old man waved a finger at her with a _tisk tisk _noise following. "First you must show me the city before I tell you anything. Along the way I'll drop a few clues here and there."

Korra's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. She wanted to pull back the old man's hood to see what he looked like but there was an odd feeling she got from him that made her want to trust him.

"Alright gramps, I'll be your tour guide but this will go by pretty fast." She extended a hand and pulled the elder onto Naga's back.

"Not a problem young one," He said with that same regal smile from before.

"Naga, go!" The polar bear dog lurched forward and nearly threw the elder off…

The Avatar and her 'guest' sat in one of Republic City's many tea shops. While Korra drank chilled fruit juice the old man was sipping away cup after cup of tea.

"I agreed to show you the city, not treat you to all the tea you can drink." Korra groaned.

The old man set down what must've been his twenty seventh cup of Jazzmen Dragon tea. "Don't worry yourself. I'll cover the cost." He poured another cup of the green liquid. "You know, I knew the man who first made Jazzmen Dragon tea. That old coot certainly knew his stuff when it came to tea." He took in another sip of hot tea.

"Yeah, yeah that cool so what's my first clue going to be?" She asked eagerly. Now she was playing along in his little game.

"Why I just gave it to you." The old man said. "I knew the man who made this tea first."

"But that doesn't help me at all!" There goes her temper, again.

"Getting angry isn't good for you. You need a calming cup of tea." He said and passed her a cup.

Korra looked at it grumpily and took it and gulped the whole thing down. Her throat flared with fiery pain as the tea felt like lava. "Why is this tea so hot!" She said with steam coming out of her mouth before gulping down her chilled juice to put out the figurative fire in her throat. Korra wondered how an old man can drink something as hot as this.

"Well I guess hot drinks aren't for everyone." He shrugged. "You are the complete opposite of Avatar Aang. He nearly never got angry… but when he did, well, it was best to not be within a hundred miles of him." The old man remembered Aang fondly. He also remembered how powerful he was during an Avatar State brought on by sheer anger. "Those times were certainly scary." He said more to himself.

"If you're done drinking lava I'd like to move on." Korra said and got up.

"As you wish young Avatar," The old man said before dropping a solid gold coin on the table for the waitress. It was worth more than half of the tea shop but he didn't mind. He had plenty of those gold coins…

"And here we have the Pro-bending arena." Korra said as she took Naga for a quick pass by. "This is where all the greatest benders in the world come to compete with one another."

"Greatest benders huh?" The old man looked at the golden roofed arena. "More like young and over enthusiastic benders. Recreation isn't the best use for bending skills."

"Wow you sound just like Tenzin," Korra grumbled.

"Tenzin?" The old man perked up. "How's that little boy doing?"

Korra blinked with surprise. "Little boy," She tried not to laugh. "He's fifty one with a wife and three kids. Soon to be four kids actually."

"Well… I haven't been to Republic City since its founding." The old man shrugged. "He must be just like his father."

"I'm going to guess that was my clue. You know Tenzin and you were around when the city was founded."

"Right you are," The old man said.

"I still don't have any idea as to who you are." Korra growled. "But I'll find out if it I have to show you ever ally and gutter in this city."…

The day was drawing to a close and Korra still had no idea who this old man was. After half a dozen more stops all she had was a handful of unrelated and totally random clues. It was frustrating. The old man promised to tell her everything if they went to one last place. Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

After a short swim on Naga's part the two were standing at the foot of the statue.

"I remember this place." The old man said. "It was the first piece added to the city. This was actually a gift from the Fire Nation you know, a gift that showed their support in building the city."

"Was that a clue or are you just rambling now?" Korra asked.

"Hmm, both I suppose. Old people like to ramble don't they?" He said with a grin.

"I'll say," She rolled her eyes. "You going to tell me now how you are now?"

"Oh very well, I expected you to get it by now." Old man was about to pull back his hood when suddenly a canister dropped near Korra's feet and exploded into green gas. The gas paralyzed her lungs and forced her to retreat out of the cloud of gas. The old man was surprisingly two steps ahead of her and out of the gas cloud before her.

When the gas cleared they were surrounded. Men in black suits and gas mask with an arsenal of weapons on them. "Equalist," Korra growled and got into a fighting stance.

The old man looked around with an innocent look on his face. "Is it Spirit Day already? If it is you know only children are supposed to dress up as ghost." The old man said and waved his cane at the Equalist.

"These guys are chi-blockers. They want to eradicate all bending." Korra corrected him as she counted the number of enemies. There were twenty of them.

"Oh well that's no excuse for dressing up so ridiculously." The old man shrugged. His words must've been the last straw because the Equalist then instantly charged.

Two enemies jumped at once at Korra who responded by throwing a huge chunk of earth at them. One got hit and the other dodged before getting smacked by a whip of water from the nearby bay. Korra made sure none of them got close to her. Three others attacked and Korra released a furious ball of fire at them. Another group flanked and was about to hit her with a cluster of tangling ropes but she slid right into the earth and underground. She reappeared right under two of the Equalist and delivered devastating uppercuts that must've broken their jaw bones. She was never in one place for more than a second as the Equalist kept chasing her from one place to the other. If she could hold them off long enough she'd be able to knock them out from afar. But that was a pretty big _if_.

The old man had enemies of his own. Five Equalists surrounded him. "I don't suppose we can all calm down and have a nice cup of tea."

One Equalist stepped forward and took a punch at the elder. With lightning speed the old man blocked the blow with his cane and then forced a flattened palm into his opponents chest which hurdled him back ten feet. "Now that wasn't nice." The old man said.

The Equalist all shared baffled looks before taking him seriously. "And neither is _this_," The old man dodged and spun with perplexing agility that seemed impossible for his advanced age. The Equalists were finding themselves out matched in hand to hand combat with an old man.

One Equalist kicked high at the old man's head who simply ducked below it and jammed his cane into the others stomach. He went down but another took his place. The old man kept dodging the acrobatic strikes of the Equalist until suddenly he caught the man's fist into his own. "If it makes you feel any better I don't think your costumes are that silly." He tightened his grip and popping noises came from the Equalist's hand. "I used to dress in black and where a mask myself but my name was more creative and my enemies never saw me coming." The old man threw the Equalist across the courtyard and his head smashed into the statue of Aang.

The old man looked around and found Korra still holding off eight Equalists. He himself hand two left to worry about. "As much as I enjoy this game of ours Korra, I believe it must end now. It is after all bad for a person of my age to stay up so late." He called out to Korra who looked over with a confused look as she held an Equalist in a headlock.

Pulling back his hood the old man revealed that he had a red grey scar running over his left eye. He extended his hands and jets of flames roared out of his fist and blew every Equalist away except for the one in Korra's headlock. The Equalist were either thrown into the water or knocked unconscious by the devastating blast of fire.

Korra has never seen such powerful fire bending. "You're…" She blinked and looked at the old man's scare. "You're Zuko! The former Fire Lord!"

"Correct you are," The elderly Zuko said. "I've dropped so many clues that you should've known by now."

Korra shook her head. "I can't believe it. You're Zuko. Aang's fire bending teacher and friend." She sighed. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That what my Uncle Iroh used to say to me all the time. Now then," Zuko seized the Equalist Korra was holding and held him up with one hand. "You have one chance, just one, to tell me why you would dare attack me and the Avatar. Lie and I'll give you a scare just like this." He ran a finger across the age old scare he received from his own father many years ago.

The frail old man illusion had vanished and all Korra could see was an impossibly powerful fire bending master who looked absolutely scary right now.

The Equalist gulped noticeably. "We were sent here to plant bombs at the base of the statue. We did not expect anyone to be here."

Zuko glared at him. "That statue if made of solid jade stone with reinforced steel supports. Blowing up the base of it will hardly scratch it. I should know since I was the one who ordered its construction."

The Equalist trembled in Zuko's grip. "It was just a precaution in case the first explosion didn't destroy it."

Zuko jerked the man in close. "What explosion?" He growled angrily.

The man responded by pointing off toward the distance. Zuko had to strain his aged eyes to see what looked like a small airship floating towards the island. "I see," Zuko said. "You planned on ramming the statue with that airship right?"

The Equalist nodded and Zuko punched him square in the face, knocking him out with a coma.

"There are probably bombs on that airship to." Korra said.

"I agree, which means it must be unmanned and on a fixed course." Zuko looked over his shoulder at Korra. "I don't suppose you can air bend your way up to the airship and disable it?"

Korra shook her head. "I can't even air bend, sorry."

Zuko sighed. "A shame, I really didn't want to have to exert myself this evening."

"Exert yourself?" Korra asked. "You just blew away a squad of Equalist in one move. And you don't call that exerting yourself?" Korra wondered just how much power this elderly man had.

"Stand back young one, give this old man some space." Zuko closed his eyes and Korra nodded.

The sun was just about to die out over the horizon and Zuko could still feel its heat and its power. He centered his chi within him and let it flow through the charkras. With each chakra unlocked he grew stronger and stronger. Aang taught him to open his chakras long ago just as he had been taught to open them to awaken the Avatar State. Whoever could open all their chakras would be able to use their element to its fullest potential. The fire within him blazed brightly.

The airship was close, almost within half a mile of the statue. Zuko was breathing deeply in and out with his chi growing to the breaking point.

"Whatever you about to do Zuko, do it now!" Korra said as the airship descended on them.

In a flash Zuko opened his eyes and raised his fist towards the heavens. "Grand Fire Style: _Phoenix Riser_!" A river of flame came from his fists and opened mouth as he roared like a raging saber tooth moose lion. The three rivers shot upwards and formed into one body which sprouted a beak, head, wings and talon claws. Zuko created a massive phoenix out of his flames.

"Wow," Korra was breathless as she felt the heat from Zuko's technique. The phoenix seemed alive as it flapped its wings and zoomed upwards and right into the belly of the airship.

The airship instantly turned into a supernova and the explosion knocked Korra to the ground. There was nothing left of the airship as the entirety of it was turned into a cloud of ash that harmlessly snowed down upon the island.

"Need a hand," Zuko said as he offered Korra help.

"Uh, yeah," Korra to his hand and was easily pulled up from the ground. "That was amazing."

Zuko waved a hand. "Oh that was nothing compared to what Aang did during Sozin's Commit. And that is also nothing compared to what you'll be able to do some day."

Korra's eye lit up. "Can you teach me that move? I've heard of Grand Style bending and how only masters can do it. But hey, I've mastered fire bending so you can teach me it right?" Korra was just giddy with excitement.

"No, not right now," Zuko said plainly.

"Well why not?" Korra crossed her arms with a glare.

"Because…" Zuko inhaled deeply. "I'm going to pass out… right about… now…" Zuko fell backwards and slammed into the stone floor. Korra rushed to his side and was about to use some of her healing techniques but stopped when Zuko started snoring loudly. He was sleeping peacefully and loudly.

"Old people," Korra sighed and picked the fire master up and hung him over her shoulder. "I'll never get them."

**So yeah, Zuko is really old and still really awesome. I hope you've enjoyed it. **

**Oh and on a side note: If you want to make a request for a short story then I'll be happy to write it. Just leave it in the reviews page and I'll get to you about it.**

**xander867 **


	3. Blinding Wind

**This story goes to Sixsamchaos who suggested a short story with Korra meeting Toph in the spirit world. Well I started on it but then it got longer and longer until it finally got to be over six thousand words. **

**I'd like to remind everyone that these stories are all nonrelated. There all just random stories that I like to write. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. **

Despite her best efforts Korra couldn't access the spirit world. It was frustrating for her, as the Avatar, to not be able to even glimpse into the other world. She was supposed to be the essence that bridged the two worlds together but instead she felt like a lead weight anchored down at the bottom of an ocean.

Korra sighed. "This is getting nowhere," She stood. "I'm talking Naga for a walk."

"Just a minute Korra," Tenzin called after her, making her pause in the door frame that led into the courtyard of Air Bender Island. "It was your idea to ask the spirits for guidance. Are you sure you want to give up on that so easily?"

"I'm not giving up. I'm just going for a walk!" Korra snapped. It was uncalled for though. "Sorry," She said. "It just seems impossible for me to get in touch for the whole spiritual-side of things. I've always had my head in the now and not in the clouds. You know what I'm saying?"

"Not in the least bit," Tenzin plainly stated and got a cold look from the other. "Aang was always conscious of the world around him even as a young boy. And that included spirits. He seems to respond to nature well while you on the other hand respond better to…" He chose his next word carefully. "Action? Or maybe it's straight up violence." Korra stared daggers at Tenzin.

"Action then," He quickly corrected himself. "I believe you may be able to contact the spirit world through an alternative mean."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Korra thought back. "With my encounter with Amon I saw a glimpse of Aang's past. It happened again during the championship match at the pro-bending arena. Both times I was under a lot of stress and also I wanted more than anything to strike back."

"Just as I thought," Tenzin put a hand to his chin. "You'll just have to fight someone who'll put a lot of strain on you and hopefully awaken your connection to not only Aang's past memories but with the spirit world as well."

Korra smirked and leaned against the door frame. "And who am I supposed to be fighting? No offence but I think you'll regret stepping into the sparring circle with me."

Tenzin shivered at the memory of Korra releasing her fire bending in sheer anger. "I had someone else in mind, someone who can take you to your limits and push you beyond."

The water tribeswoman cocked an eyebrow. "And how would that be?" She said, confident in her abilities as the best bender alive.

"You'll see. First I need to make a phone call."…

"For your sake this better be important." She shot her famous iron glare at Tenzin which made him shiver under his cloak.

"I assure you Lin this is very important. And I think you might enjoy it to." Tenzin said as he led Lin Bei Fong up the stairs that led from the docks to the courtyard on his island.

Lin rolled her grey eyes. "Fine then," She growled. "But I'm not spending the rest of the day here. I have obligations to attend to."

"Don't worry, I promise you'll be back to your police duties in no time."

Lin held back a sigh and wished Tenzin didn't assume that her entire life revolved around her work. At times she wished the man wasn't so blind.

Lin followed Tenzin into the courtyard where a cocky looking Avatar was waiting for her.

"Chief Bei Fong?" Korra called out. "I get to fight her?" Her voice was filled with excitement as she pounded her fist together.

The metal bender turned to Tenzin. "What's this about?" She growled.

Tenzin threw up his hands as if to deflect her intense glare. "Korra needs help communicating with the spirits and we believe an intense fight will push her into opening a connection with the other world. Since you're the strongest bender I could think of I believe you were a good match for Korra."

If Lin's glare got any sharper she might as well be shooting lasers out of her eyes. "Was that an insult or a compliment you old wind bag." She hissed.

Tenzin took a small step back. "Oh no, I wasn't trying to insult you," He was quick on his words. "You're just the right person for the right job and I thought this would be a good time to bond with Korra and…"

"Shut up and tell me what to do." She ordered.

"Oh uh well… just spar with her and make her tired I guess." Poor plan on Tenzin's part.

"I swear I'll lock you up in my deepest, darkest cell if this proves to be an absolute waste of my time." Her tone was colder than usual.

Something was bothering her, Tenzin could tell that much. If he asked what it was then she might come through on her threat. He retreated to where his wife and children sat nearby at the edge of the courtyard.

Lin walked to Korra and stopped within ten feet of her. "I'm not going to waist anytime here so be ready."

"What's the rush? We got all – WOW!" Korra found the earth beneath her feet convulse and catapult her into the air. Lin wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't going to waist anytime.

The metal bender then lashed out with her cables and caught the flying Avatar's feet. With a yank she pulled Korra down and slammed her into the ground.

"Ouch," Korra growled between clenched teeth before sending a fist of fire at Lin. She let the fireball disintegrate harmlessly against her armor and took Korra for another ride through the air and into the ground. The Avatar had enough of the roller-coaster ride and used earth bending to soften the ground beneath Lin's feat. Her heavy armor dragged her down into the now sandy floor which gave Korra enough time to slip out of the cables around her feet.

With her footing now her own again she sent a volley of fire and earth rockets at Lin. Instead of summoning a defensive wall, as Korra assumed she would, Lin let herself sink into the earth and disappear from sight. Korra kept her senses sharp as Lin could pop up anywhere.

Fifty feet away a boulder suddenly broke free from the ground and tumbled towards her. Korra grinned and let the rock come close enough to where she could punch it. Her flattened hand delved into the boulder and split it in half. Then Korra jumped high into the air and slammed both feet into the ground, sending a creeping rift towards the direction where the boulder came from. The rift cracked open the earth in front of her like an actual earthquake and if Lin was in its path she would be forced out of hiding. The odd thing was that Lin wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Then Korra's lights went out. With her neck full of pain she hit the dirt unconscious. Lin had used the previous boulder attack as a distraction so she could burrow underneath Korra and appear right behind her, giving her the perfect opportunity to deliver a chop to the back of her neck and ultimately knocking her out cold.

Lin's uniform armor was painted a new coat of dirty grey from all the earth she had to move around her. She checked Korra's pulse to make sure was still breathing. Satisfied she turned to leave with Tenzin and his family rushing to Korra's aid.

The stone-cold metal bender spared a glance over her shoulder at the family of air benders around Korra. A sting of guilt hit her on the inside and she wished that Tenzin wasn't such a bumbling blind idiot…

The smell of swamp gas filled Korra's nostrils as she opened her eyes. "That was dirty Bei Fong…" She groaned and rubbed her neck as she stood up. It took her a second to realize she was standing in the middle of a murky swamp and not on the air bender island. The fog that covered the thick bamboo forest was almost mysterious and so were the strange animal noises that came from a far off distance.

Suddenly the bamboo trees shattered ahead of her and a massive black and white monster burst out of the forest, wielding an ultra-sonic scream with its bone shaking roars. Korra reacted without fear with a water bending form but the water around her didn't react to her movements. The creature charged and was right on top of Korra now. The young Avatar fell on her back the creature shoved its massive snout into her. It sniffed her for a long while as Korra's mind raced with fear of being swallowed whole.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the black and white monster shrank down into a small fuzzy panda bear and started licking Korra affectionately.

"What… the…" Korra wiped away the slob from her face and got the panda off her. "Just what are you and what is this place?"

The panda responded with a series of snorts and grumbles in what Korra might guess to be its 'bear-language' which she didn't get one bit of.

"His names Hei Bai and this is the Spirit World." A small white robbed girl said who sat across the swamp, perched on top of a tree branch.

"Umm… you're not some angry spirit that's going to eat me are you?" Korra asked in all seriousness.

The little girl busted out laughing in an uncontrollable fit. "Me? An angry spirit monster?" She continued to laugh and the fuzzy panda bear joined in with its own growling laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Korra crossed her arms.

"Sorry," The little girl calmed down. "We don't get visitors here that often." She leaped down from her branch and _floated _over to Korra. "I take it you're the new Avatar."

"That's me," Korra said. As the little girl got closer Korra noticed she had black her tied up at the back of her head with eyes that were completely white. A blue shadow enveloped her and almost made her look transparent. "You look oddly familiar. Have we met in another life or something?"

The girl let out a small, controlled laugh this time. "Does the name Toph Bei Fong sound familiar at all?"

Korra mouth dropped. "You're the founder of the Metal Bending Corps and inventor of metal bending itself! Not to mention Aang's earth bending teacher. Of course I know who you are." She then rubbed the back of her neck. "It's also thanks to your daughter that I ended up here. She hit me so hard I fell into the spirit world."

Toph grinned. "I felt that and I have to say I am pretty proud of her."

"For beating me with a dirty trick? Like that's much to be proud of." Korra shot back.

"She beat the Avatar and that's an accomplishment all on its own." She shrugged. "Even though the Avatar is a little young,"

"Oh and this is coming from the eleven year old." Korra mocked.

Toph pretended to roll her blinded eyes. "I currently look like I'm twelve and in the spirit world I can chose how old I want to be. I don't matter since I'm already dead."

"Oh, sorry,"

Toph waved a hand. "Don't worry about it." She folded her legs and robe beneath her and faced Korra. "So, what can this humble spirit do for you today?"

Korra took some time to explain the situation of Republic City and how the Equalist have declared war against all benders. Toph listened carefully and folded her arms before her chest and closed her eyes.

"That's really something." Toph thought deeply. "It's completely different from the Hundred Year War. Benders versus non-benders… I never imagined such a conflict could happen. For years I've observed what I could from here and I've only been able to feel spotty emotions. I'm blind in this world too so I can only feel what certain people are going through that were close to me. Like my daughter Lin for instance and her boyfriend Tenzin."

Korra felt guilty for saying this but, "The two of them broke apart years ago and now Tenzin is married to someone else and has children."

Toph's eyes widened. "Oh…" The spirit felt a deep sympathy for her daughter. "That explains why my Lin is so bent out of shape. For years she's been going through something really hard and it's difficult for me to decipher what it is. Lin is my eyes into the living world but my connection with her has been clouded for a while now."

"Maybe I can talk to her for you. But I don't think she'll open up to me." Korra offered. "She's as stubborn as tempered steel,"

"I have a better idea. I didn't want to do this but the state of the world depends on it." The young girl stood. "With my connection to her and your Avatar connection to this world we should be able to travel into Lin's past. If we do this I'll be able to feel my daughter more clearly. When I can feel Lin again I'll help you with your connection to the Avatar Spirit and the rest of the Spirit World."

The panda bear growled a question. "Sorry Hei Bai, only enough room for two on this trip." Toph said and pat the bear spirit on the head. "Don't worry. Korra will give everyone a good lick for us." Hei Bai let out a bear laugh before vanishing into the bamboo.

The Avatar nodded. "Let's do this," And then she paused. "Uh, how do we do this exactly?"

Toph giggled. She tapped Korra on the forehead and the both of them flashed out of existence…

The two found themselves in a spacious apartment situated high up on the top floor of one of Republic City's tallest skyscrapers. The place was luxurious and well-furnished with all the modern commodities one could think of. From a room on the other side of the home, an infant's cry was heard.

"Uh Toph, I think this is too far back. Seeing Lin as a baby is cute and all but we should fast thing forward a bit." Korra suggested.

The spirit shook her head. "This is the correct time, I'm sure of it. This is about twelve years ago which was when I first noticed her feelings were in turmoil. Do you see anything out of the ordinary? I still can't see."

"No I don't see anything weird. Are you absolutely sure where not in the wrong…" Korra frozen like an icicle as she saw Lin enter the room and walk into the other room where the babies cry came from. It wasn't the same Lin she knew, she was younger by at least a decade or more with her hair darker than it was this evening. "I don't… believe this…"

"What?" Toph said. "What did you see?"

"Come on," Korra grabbed Toph's hand and they floated into the room Lin had gone into. They had entered just in time to see Lin taking a young baby boy from his crib and cradling him in her arms, rocking him to sleep with the most motherly look Korra had ever seen.

"I think… that's her son!" Korra jaw hanged open as the thought of Lin ever becoming a mother seemed impossible. This harsh, cold and rough woman actually held a child with soft tender care.

Toph held Korra's hand tightly. "Are you certain?" Toph was nearly shaken. "She had a kid… my grandson… how could I have not felt this?" A tear escaped her white eyes. "I feel so happy and so stupid right now."

Pulling her into a hug, Korra leaned close to the baby boy. "He looks healthy. He's got your skin and…" Korra gulped. "Your eyes… Toph I think he's blind."

The spirit sounded like she was choking. "Really?" This was hard for her to swallow. "Can… can he… earth bend? If he can then he'll just be like me and see with his feet."

"I can't tell. Maybe he's too young for us to know yet. If we move forward a few years we might be able to find out."

Toph rubbed her eyes dry. "You're right," She breathed in deeply and they again flashed out of existence…

About a year and a half later in Lin's past, Toph and Korra reappeared in the same apartment. The rooms have changed little as Korra guided Toph around the home to find the boy and his mother. They found Lin holding the baby, now toddler, on his feet in the living room, helping him learn how to walk.

"He seems to be moving around okay." Korra said as they watched Lin help the toddler around. Lin then let go of the boy and he walked by himself, dodging the furniture as he stumbled past them. He held onto a coffee table for support as he walked past Lin and the chairs. The toddler then let go of the coffee table and was walking on his own, almost as if he can see everything around him, despite his blindness.

"Odd," Toph said. "I can feel a connection with the child now but I don't sense any earth bending within him. His chi reflects that of something more free flowing than any earth bender I knew. It reminds me a lot of Twinkle Toes' chi for some reason."

A thought popped into Korra's mind. "You mean he's like Aang? Like an air bender?"

Toph shrugged. "That's what I'm feeling but what are you seeing?"

Korra observed the toddler move around some more before he suddenly sneezed. A gust of air rushed from his nostrils pushed him onto his butt and his eyes began to water. Korra gasped. "He's not an earth bender… he's an air bender!"

Lin picked up the upset child and spoke to him. "Now, now, Shin. We don't cry when we fall down. We get back up and stand strong like we always have. Just like your grandmother." Lin's words brought new tears to Toph's eyes.

"Shin," Toph repeated her grandson's name. "Lin and Shin, how cute,"

"I think they look great together, and I think I know who Shin's father is."

"I know too," Toph sighed. "He's Tenzin boy. My grandson just air bended and the only possible person who can do that is Aang's youngest son."

"But I've never heard of Tenzin having an elder son. At least he's never told me." Korra never imagined the humble air bending master to be the secretive type.

"Does Tenzin even know?" Toph asked.

The other shook her head. "I doubt it. By now Tenzin and Pema should be married and about to have Genora."

"So that is it then. Lin and Tenzin separated most likely just before Lin realized she was carrying a child. But why wouldn't she tell the father about Shin? He has a right to know." Toph said.

"I agree, I'm going to talk to Lin as soon as I can," Korra looked out the nearby window to memories where the building was. "Get me back into my body and I'll settle this."

Toph remained silent for a moment longer. Listening to her grandson's happy giggles as his mother tickled him on the feet. She savored the feeling of the new bond she felt between her and her grandson. It was one of the happiest moments she's felt since Lin was born.

"Okay," Toph turned to Korra. "But be gentle with Lin. This is a touchy thing for her and she might react badly to you showing up at her doorstep demanding answers."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll get things in order." Korra assured the spirit.

Toph gave Korra one last hug before tapping her forehead again…

Getting back into her body felt like falling a hundred stories and coming to a sudden stop. With a sharp inhale Korra awoke in her room at Tenzin's home. She didn't bother to let anyone know she was awake. She jumped out of the window and water bended her way across the bay towards Republic City in the middle of the night…

A harsh knock at her door woke Lin up abruptly. She hated being disturbed at night. With the intent to throw someone off the top of the building, Lin marched to the door in a night robe and yanked it open. Seeing Korra made her pause for a second before saying, "What in the name of the spirits do you want from me at this hour?" She growled the question out in a whisper. "And more importantly, how did you know where I live?"

"Look I know this seems out of nowhere but I really need to talk to you. It's important."

Lin glanced over her shoulder uncomfortably. "I'm sure we can talk tomorrow at my office. And please try not to be so loud." Lin moved to close the door but Korra stuck an arm out to stop her.

"I know about Shin." Korra blurted out.

The fearless chief of police was paralyzed with shock. For what seemed like minutes the two remained perfectly still and not sharing a word. Lin finally breathed. "Come inside,"

They both crossed the living room and went out onto the balcony. It gave them a perfect view of the city.

"Start talking Avatar." Lin's voice was low and deadly as she watched over her city. "How do you know about my son?"

Korra began a very long and very deep explanation as to how she learned her secret. Throughout the conversation Lin became less hostile and more calm and reasonable. The Avatar was almost shocked to see a single tear escape Lin's eye when she mentioned Toph and how she was happy to finally feel her grandson's presence.

And then things got deadly serious again when Korra asked, "Why didn't you tell Tenzin?"

Lin glared. "Why do you think?" Her voice was a step away from a full-on roar. "By the time I noticed I had a baby inside of me Tenzin was already making wedding plans with his new woman. Despite being such a bumbling idiot…" She sighed hard. "Tenzin deserved a better life. I know he would've broke things off with Pema the second he knew about Shin. The both of us would've been trapped in an unhappy relationship with our son being the only thing keeping us together. That's not the life I wanted and neither was it the life I wanted for Shin. If Tenzin and I stayed together we would constantly fight and that will reflect badly on our child."

The wind on the top floor was picking up and dying down at random intervals. Both the women's hair bobbed with the wind as it moved.

"But he's an air bender. Don't you want him to learn how to use his gift? Especially when there are only five air benders alive,"

"I thought about that many years ago but that problem eventually worked itself out." A small smile played across her lips. "It turns out Shin is as calm and collective as his father. He spends many hours each day meditating on this terrace and 'listening to the wind' as he calls it. His eyes may not work but through air bending he can sense the shifts in air pressure and the movement of wind caused by any motion which gives him sight beyond our own. Often he would tell me how many satomobiles have passed by in the past hour or how many buildings are under construction. His hearing is also amplified beyond a normal person's since the wind carries sound for a greater distance then we realize."

"That's good to hear then," The Avatar could only imagine how acute this boy's senses were. "Toph was worried he wouldn't be able to see at all."

Lin had a proud motherly grin. "He constantly amazes me despite not having any formal air bending training. Always coming up with new tricks to show me, he says he'll be flying by himself one day," A feeling of concern touched her. "A mother can only worry that her son won't get himself hurt."

Korra inched closer to the now softened up chief of police. "I think he'll be just fine but," She gulped as what she was about to say next might get her thrown off the roof. "You have to tell Tenzin, he has a right to know."

Lin snapped and grabbed Korra by the collar of her shirt. "How dare you?" She hissed. "He's my boy and I will decide what happens to him. To tell Tenzin now, of all times, would be a disaster. I will not… I will…" Her voice died away as Korra saw she had paused with widened eyes. It took Korra a second to realize that the wind had stopped blowing entirely. The night time air was eerily calm with nothing but the distant traffic below providing background noise.

"Mother," A boy called out quietly from the far side of the balcony. It was the same boy Korra saw in Lin's past. He had grown to be twelve years old and standing at a foot shorter than Korra. The messy black hair told her that he had just awoken and also he was wearing simple dark night clothes. His eyes were as white as ever and yet he had them trained on the two of them. "Please let Korra go,"

Releasing a long held breath, Lin's fingers loosened. "Shin, dear, please go back to bed."

The boy's calm face also reflected something that looked almost rebellious. "I can't. Not after what I've heard." He walked over to them in bare feet. "I've wanted to talk about this for a while too."

Lin looked at her son and then to Korra and back. "Since you've been listening in on us then you must understand why now's a bad time for any family reunions is."

"That may be true but I fear now may be the only time I can actually meet my father and half-siblings. I know how serious the anti-bending movement is becoming. People on the streets whisper rumors of fear and chaos. Civil unrest is rising to an unspeakable high." He pointed off towards the bay. "I even heard all the fighting and explosions from the Pro-Bending Arena last week. Mom, I want to see the rest of my family in case the war tears us apart."

Hot tears were forming in Lin's eyes. She batted them away quickly and gave her son a look that only a concerned mother could have. She put two hands on his shoulders and spoke softly, "Are you sure Shin, if you really want to see them then I won't stop you. Just be ready for any reaction they might have to you. I still think it's a bad idea but… you have the right to see them."

Shin wrapped two strong arms around his mother's neck. "Don't worry mom. I'll always be a Bei Fong. We always stand strong."

"I know," They hugged for a long while before Lin sent him back to his room. As soon as Shin went back inside the wind resumed its random intervals of increases and decreases.

"You know I never pegged you as the loving mother type." Korra spoke up. "I used to think you were made up of nothing but cold iron."

Lin gave her a smirk. "Looks can be deceiving. My mother astonished everyone she met with her abilities. And so will Shin."…

Korra stayed the night at Lin's apartment. The next morning they got ready for the surprise reunion. Shin got dressed in his usual dark outfit with long sleeves that touched the knuckle and long pants that touched down on his shoes. Lin, as always, wore her heavy armor uniform. With the sun just barely over the horizon they set out for Air Bender Island.

"Where have you been young lady?" Tenzin bellowed with a gust of wind flapping his cloak. "You can't just disappear in the middle of the night without saying a word! What if Amon's henchmen kidnapped you or what if gang members decided to attack you on the street?" Tenzin went on and on about Korra's safety and was completely oblivious to the two people following behind her up the stairs leading to the open courtyard that still had craters in it from yesterday's sparring match.

The two remained perfectly quiet for a long time while Tenzin huffed and puffed until he calmed down and finally asked. "Lin, what are you doing here? And who's that with you?"

At first Lin didn't want to speak but she knew Shin would if she couldn't. "This is Shin." Her heart ran cold. "And… I want you to spar with him."

"You want me to _what?_" Tenzin cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment.

Lin stomped a metal booted foot into the ground. "Don't make me repeat myself you old fool."

It was exactly how they planned it. They both agreed that just yelling out the truth would hurt if not devastate the others. So Shin came up with the idea to spar with his father and show him his abilities. Eventually Tenzin would finally realize who Shin really is.

"I won't be fighting any child today Lin," He crossed his arms defiantly. "I do not relish any sort of fighting."

Lin was about to roar out a retort when Shin stepped forward. "It would be an honor if I could exchange a few moves with an air bending master." He folded a fist into a flat palm and bowed.

For some odd reason Tenzin felt strange around him. He looked remotely similar to a male version of his daughters. His eyes though were completely whited out and which led him to ask. "But your blind correct? I could never hurt someone who cannot see."

Again Lin wanted to defend her son but Shin yet again spoke up. "I can see you just fine. Along with your three children, wife, and the one hundred and five other air acolytes and White Lotus guards on this island." A smug look formed. "Oh and I can also see the sky bison in the back along with a polar bear dog.

The look on Tenzin's face was priceless as he was absolutely flabbergasted. "How did you know all of that?" He looked at Lin. "Is he a distant nephew of yours or a cousin?"

Lin put a hand over face. "My goodness Tenzin, stop being such an idiot and open your eyes for once!"

The air bending master stepped back a little. "Lin I don't know what you want from me! You've been acting so strange lately and all I've been doing is trying to help you."

"All I want right now is for you to give Shin what he wants." She starred deeply at Tenzin with her iron glare. "Spar with him," There was more her son wanted. He wanted a father, he wanted training, and he wanted brothers and sisters. This was a defining moment and if Tenzin refused to hear them out it may turn into a disaster.

With a defeated look Tenzin finally threw his hands up. "Alright Lin but when we finish here you and I are going to have a long talk." He moved to the middle of the courtyard with Shin.

"I'm sure we will," Lin muttered.

The two exchanged bows and stood there. "I have wanted to meet you for a long time," Shin said with a bright smile that oddly reminded Tenzin of his three children's smile. "I won't hold anything back."

Tenzin sighed and got ready for what he was sure to be a quick match. If he really was blind then he'll have a hard enough time just finding him. He decided to go easy and let him have the first move.

He blinked just once and then hit the ground with his chest pounding in pain. "_What?_"He gasped out as he got back up. He didn't even see what happened to him. Nothing touched him except for what felt like a small fist running into his rib cage. Tenzin brushed his robes off and looked at Shin with a confused look. "What did you do?"

Shin was still grinning. "It helps if you don't blink." With one step he cleared the twenty foot gap between them in a fraction of a second and planted a solid kick in Tenzin's side. The older fell over again with the younger landing a distance away.

Korra watched the fight intensely with Lin folding her arms and smirking at Tenzin's bewilderment. "What just happened?" Korra asked as all she saw was a black blur every time Shin moved to attack.

"He likes to call it his 'Flash Step'." Lin explained. "By throwing as much wind behind him as possible he can accelerate his pace more than tenfold. He may be lacking in other air bending abilities but his speed combined with martial arts makes for a deadly combo." She looked over to Korra. "In other words he's like a cannonball with fists."

The fight continued on with poor results for Tenzin. Shin used his fast passed movements to throw quick strikes at his opponent. After about a minute of punishment Tenzin finally came to a conclusion. "You're air bending. That how you move so quickly," He brushed some dirt off his cloak. "Tell me, how can you air bend? Who were your parents?"

Too soon, Shin thought. "I'll tell you only if you start taking this fight seriously. I want you to bend and hold nothing back."

"Very well but I insist on some answers soon." The master took in a deep breath and fanned his arms forward.

A ball of gale force winds was summoned forth and launched at Shin. The receiver of the attack was quick to dodge as he was out of the balls destructive path in less than an instant. What surprised Shin was when a second smaller ball split off from the main attack and caught him in the back. Even for him some things were too fast to see coming.

With a flip Shin recovered and took off. He charged at Tenzin in a zigzag pattern, making it impossible for Tenzin to get a clear shot on him. An air bender always finds a way around an obstacle and Tenzin knew what to do. He summoned forth a protective cocoon of strong winds around him.

Shin was deterred by the barrier. He threw ever bit of speed he had into a punch that struck against the barrier and broke through. But the punch was already slowed by the barrier when it caught Tenzin in the shoulder. The sudden collapse of the cocoon of air resulted in a blast of wind that threw both combatants in opposite directions.

The two got up at the same time and were at it again. Shin was faster than the wind as he dodged and weaved around Tenzin's air blast.

"This has gone on long enough!" Tenzin extended both hands outwards and a tornado took shape before him. Its mighty gust threatened to pick Shin off his feet and suck him in but he stood firm. Feeling the wind shift and stir around Tenzin gave Shin an idea of how his moves work.

Mimicking the stance Shin strained every bit of concentration out of him to bring forth his own tornado. It was thinner than the master's but still an effective tool of destruction.

At the same time both opponents sent their tornadoes crashing forward. The tornadoes had opposite spins to them so the instant they touched they immediately collapsed and consumed each other in a vicious melee.

When all the dust and dirt cleared, Shin was gone. No one, not even Lin, saw where he had gone.

Tenzin looked around the courtyard for the boy, wondering where he would be hiding. It didn't occur to the master to look up until after Shin was right in his face with both hands clamping down on his shoulders. Tenzin hit the ground with Shin sitting on his chest and holding him down with one arm against his throat and the other raised high.

The two of them starred at one another for a very long time. No moves were made as Shin kept Tenzin down and just looked at him with his blank eyes. The face of the boy looked very much like his own and very much like Lin's. His dark hair was like his back when he actually had hair. His calm attitude never faltered during the spar, not even when he got knocked down. He just kept getting back up. Just like Lin would, just like he would do.

"You're Lin's son." Tenzin finally said with a calmness radiating from him. "And you are also… my boy."

Shin smiled brightly and got off his father and helped him up. "For all my life I've been hidden from the world. And in all that time I was loved and cared for. But still I have always wanted nothing more than to call you father."

They broke into an embrace. Tenzin had a multitude of thoughts in his mind. He had son he never knew about, he was an air bender, he was a perfect boy and he was the son of his former lover.

The happy father looked over to Lin who instantly looked away. Korra nudged her with an elbow and Lin finally looked back. "Tenzin I'm sorry," She spoke softly. "I never told you because I was afraid what you might do. But now I see not telling you was a mistake," She tried not look so emotional. "Please forgive me,"

Never in a thousand has Tenzin ever expected to hear such words come from Lin Bei Fong. "It's alright Lin. You've made me an even happier father. I'm sure Pema and the others will understand." He looked down at his son. "And you my boy, how would you like to meet your other siblings?"

With a gleeful smile Shin followed closely as he and Tenzin disappeared into the nearby home.

"Are you alright?" Korra said over to Lin who was also smiling with a thin trail of tears coming from her eyes.

"What do you think?" She gave Korra a smile that broke her cold iron illusion. "Seeing Shin so happy has been all I've wanted. I've worked so hard to keep this city safe so he could grow up in a world with order and peace." The tears dried up and she whipped what was left of them from her face.

"Wow," Korra began. "Seeing you shed a tear is something I didn't think would be possible."

Lin shot a look at her. "Oh don't get all mushy with me. If you tell anyone that I cried I'll make sure you don't live to regret it."

The young Avatar smirked. "Now there's the old chief we all know and love." She then remembered something. "Oh yeah, you're mother promised me she'd show me a few things about the spirit world. I'll need some help getting back there. So maybe later we could have a rematch?"

"Sure thing kid, you'll just end up in the dirt like last time."

"Oh don't tempt me chief, I won't fall for that little badger-mole move again."

**So I took a risk in writing about Lin and Tenzin having a child. I'm not sure how well the idea of a blind air bender will be received by the FanFic community so if you like to say something about please tell me. I'm always happy to write request. Thank you for reading.**

**Xander867**

**Oh and if you want to see this or any other story made into a full series than tell me in the reviews why. If enough people like a story I will write more about it. **


End file.
